This invention relates to a personal microphone having a form factor suitable for a professional user in a live performance. Professionals are motivated by financial profits and opportunities to advance one's career. They make recordings in recording studios and do live performances. In a recording studio, recording engineers spend time selecting and adjusting a variety of dynamic range compressors and other signal processors to improve the sound quality of the recording. Compressors are among the most important signal processors. Their proper setup and adjustment can be crucial to achieving high quality sound.
Signal processors are usually located in equipment racks and connected to performers' microphones via cables or wires. Or signal processors may be emulated by computer programs. In either case, time is required for plug-in and set-up.
However in live performances, setup time is a scarce commodity. Time constraints can arise from a variety of factors such as venue scheduling and labor rates. The performance hall may be leased to the performers at an hourly rate. To reduce cost and increase profit, setup time is kept to a minimum.
Time constraints can yield inconsistent results; the performers may give a good live performance one night and a bad performance the next. But the audience expects all performances to be like recordings they may have heard.